


The Flesh Of My Gears, The Gears Of My Flesh

by WaywardHarlot



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, I am not very familiar with mpreg terminology, I think?, I'm Sorry, It's more of oviposition, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardHarlot/pseuds/WaywardHarlot
Summary: Flesh and Machine are now deemed opposites by most. However, it was not always like that. Let's look back to those simpler times. (Look at the tags. Always look at the tags, for the love of all that is holy)
Relationships: Mekhane/Yaldabaoth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Conception

The Void was not a calm place. Be it gods… being gods, or some invader trying to subjugate it, The Birth Place of The Universe was always filled with a cacophony of sounds, smells, sights, and other sensations not describable trough human language. However, even amongst this chaos, one thing stood out right now. Roaring, which some say could be heard even in the multiverse above, made the rest of the sounds seem quiet. All but the new-born knew the source of the sounds - Yaldabaoth, The Great Beast, The Mother of a Thousand Young, The Universal Maw, must have been chasing some prey, one that proved to be rather resilient. And they were right.

The Demiurge was starting to pant out of exhaustion, an animalistic grunt escaping past its gaping maw with each thrust of the hips. Underneath her, laid her mate – Mekhane, the Machine God. Yaldabaoth’s Ovipositor was spearing in and out of his entrance, sending ripples of pleasure through his already short-circuiting mind, his 6 gleaming eyes going from their usual bluish glow, to a hot pink shine, as they stared at his lover with passion. He screamed curses and commands, in a language only his own creations could understand – judging from that, and his twitching cyberdong, he was at his limit. Despite, or maybe due to that, The Mother of a Thousand Young sped up, holding the Great’s Teacher Legs in a position which would be dubbed in a thousand years “the Mating Press”, observing him like an owl observes her prey. Finally, The All-Knowing came, covering his wife’s stomach in glowing, blue ejaculate, while his velvety insides clamped down on her penis. That is when Yaldabaoth let out something between a moan and a roar, sending hundreds of eggs into the Mekhane’s body, before collapsing on top of him. Soon, they were both peacefully asleep, laying side by side, embracing each other, displaying their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now a thing. I am sorry to anyone that has not enjoyed it. I would enjoy criticism/suggestions. The First 2 chapters are short due to the need to set up this joke. They probably should have been one chapter, but I chose to split them due to various reasons (mostly because I had titles for them). Good day to anyone that decides to end it here, I don't blame you


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues. Thank you for reading it. I own nothing.

When Mekhane awoke, a few things seemed out of place. First off, his Lover was missing, though that was a common sight. She was probably off hunting, so he didn’t worry about that. The Second thing however, was much stranger – His stomach was… slightly bulged, as if something was filling out his insides. It was not to the point where it handicapped him, but it was still a strange occurrence. The Machine God decided to wait for his lover to come back, so that she might try to explain herself. In the meantime, he decided to continue with a “hobby” he recently developed. Focusing, he started shaping the void into a “room”, so that he and his wife may have some privacy in the future, soon deciding to decorate it with a large slab of softened material, on which they may lay. The first room of their house looked humble, made out of a black, hard material, since Mekhane wanted to get Yaldabaoth’s opinion on cosmetics – It was their house, and it made no sense to decorate it in a way only one of them would enjoy, after all. The All-Knowing fell to the bed, reminiscing about the previous night.

Yaldabaoth was happy. Coming back from a successful hunt always filled her with satisfaction, but now that she had someone to share the food with, she was ecstatic. Already in her humanoid form, one that her mate enjoyed, the Great Maw was following his scent. Worry pierced through her heart, when she saw a large, black cube, from which his scent was coming. Cautiously, she approached to examine it, leaving the corpse of the feathered god she slain to float in the void. Yaldabaoth quickly found an entrance to the strange structure, in which she saw something beautiful – Mekhane, the Machine God, laying on his side, facing her, his head propped up on his arm, a mechanical structure similar to a red rose in his hand. She struggled to not squeal in joy at the sight, nor to jump at him and mate right there. Nevertheless, she endured, instead she giggled, a sound that would leave most gods frozen in fear due to its owner. Her mate soon spoke up:   
-And where have you been?  
-Getting us a mea- midsentence, she realized her prey was not with her. She rushed out to get it, and thankfully no one claimed it beforehand. Mekhane followed her, and helped her drag the large corpse into the room.  
-This looks good – He said, attempting to add as much hunger as possible to his voice, failing at it miserably, his voice still a perfect monotone  
-Not nearly as good as you – Yaldabaoth managed to convey her feeling much better than him  
-Yaldy, I just woke up. Let’s eat first.  
-Oh… sorry – she blushed slightly at the pet name   
They began their meal. While The Great Beast simply tore into the carcass, the All-Knowing cut away parts of the meat before digging in, both making sure their partner had plenty to eat. When they finished eating, Yaldy spoke up first:  
-So… I feel as if you want to talk about something…  
-Oh yeah… what did you do yesterday?  
-Yesterday? Well, you saw me get up, we went hunting together, talked for a while, you tried to show me how to shape the void, then we mated… Am I forgetting something?  
-And what did you do while we had sex?  
-I mean, it was mostly what we do usually… What happened to your stomach?  
-That’s what I am trying to figure out… It looks as if I am pregnant…  
-I don’t think you have the necessary organs for that… Wait, I used an ovipositor yesterday…  
-My immune system would kill of the eggs…   
-Is it possible it made a mistake?  
-It’s unlikely but not impossible… Can you somehow check if those are your eggs?  
-Yeah, just lay down  
The Machine God did as instructed, while Yaldabaoth laid her head on his swollen stomach. Soon, she smiled and said a single word to him “Twins”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Kinda sad that I am the first person to write anything about those two here... Anyway, thank you for reading it, you can expect a new chapter within a week, I am sorry for anyone that didn't enjoy it, Criticism Welcome, and Have a good day.


	3. Separate, Yet Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrate Life's Grandeur... It's Brilliance... It's Magnificence... It's Pleasures...

Life for Mekhane was... Simple. Simple and uneventful, filled with opportunities to work in his newly constructed workshop, as well as spend time with his lover. Currently, he was indulging in that freedom, toiling away at a workbench. The device he was working one fit in the palm of his hand, and resembled a quadruped which would be called a Deer in a few eons, though the Machine God didn't know that. While his knowledge was immense, especially when compared to other gods who were oftentimes no more than beasts, he almost always found himself lacking in the most important moments. This, was one of those moments. No matter what Mekhane did, the mechanical animal's movements were... simply put uncanny. It's steps were uneven, despite being controlled trough carefully measured gears and cogs. It stumbled, despite being made to walk. The Fallacy that this dear was seemingly acting trough drove the Machine God insane, until a careless movement sent the figurine falling to the ground, where it promptly shattered. 

As the inadequate engineer looked down, he remembered something - He was pregnant. His Stomach was swollen with the offspring of Yaldabaoth, his lover, and the one who the machine he was working on was meant for. It was big enough to be noticeable, yet not enough to be a hindrance, though he was afraid that will change soon, with it housing twins.

Just as Mekhane was starting to drift away, reminiscing about his lover, he felt something roughly lift him up, holding him up by his neck, as some people would do to felines eons later. In a panic, he turned around, falling to his desk, thankfully not damaging his tools, nor himself. She was here, as splendid as the day they first met each other. 18 Antlers pointed from her head, forming a crown befitting of her status as the god of chaos, and a long tail swished between her legs. Her frame was similar to a human, as it would be she that gave humans their physical form, lined with muscle, more for aesthetic purposes since she didn't hunt in this form, tactically placed deposits of fat ensuring her body was comfortable to cuddle, an addition Mekhane requested himself. A smirk decorated her face, 6 cat-like eyes piercing right trough any facades he might try to put up. Finally, after a good half a minute of silence, she leaned it and said  
"Honey, I'm home~" to which the much shorter machine god replied  
"I-I can see that, Yaldabaoth. How was your hunt?"  
"Simple and Boring. It appears you are the only prey which still manages to make my heart beat~"  
"I-I assume you'd like some stress relief?" A loud hum could be heard as Mekhane's fans tried their best to keep him from overheating  
"I would indeed enjoy that" Despite the feigned eloquence, her desire was apparent trough the movements of her tail, the slim appendage threatening to damage the structural integrity of the house. 

In a single motion, the taller god snatched up Mekhane, and carried him to the bed, laying him carefully on it, before laying down next to him. At that, the Machine God asked, confused "W-What do you have in mind?" to which his lover replied "I have this thing in mind. Basically, I won't touch you, until you tell me how was your day".  
This form of trickery was not something Mekhane expected. Lost at words, he stammered out "W-What's gotten into you all of a sudden?", to which he got a solemn response, another surprise from the usually air-headed god "I-I kinda feel guilty... All that teasing is fun, but I am getting a feeling you are just going along with it because you're afraid...". "Afraid o-of what?" Mekhane's voice was shaky, certainly fitting the idea he was scared, making Yaldabaoth wince. "Of me... after all, I am much stronger, and you seem... kinda distant".   
The Machine God's data banks processed this information over and over, trying to find an appropriate response. He Loved Yaldabaoth, or, at least the closest thing to it he ever felt towards her. But now that he thought about it, he sometimes was intimidated by her much larger stature, her sometimes careless behavior, and her strange patter of coming out of the house, and returning at seemingly random hours was simply put worrying... Worry. He was worried for her. That simple fact was like a pillar, on which a plan of action was built. 

Mekhane reached out, and planted a kiss on Yaldabaoth's Maw, confusing her for long enough to let him execute the next step. He dragged himself on top of her, his head resting at her chest, squishing against the soft body part, looking up at her. And then, he spoke "Yaldabaoth, my dear, If I was afraid of you, would I willingly throw myself into your maw right now?". The Flesh Mother was conflicted, between crying out in joy, sighing out in relief, or mating with him until she was just as pregnant as him. She decided to do all 3, starting with the parts that didn't require Mekhane's consent. Noting her loud vocalization, the All knowing hugged her tighter, afraid that he messed something up. She quickly reciprocated this gesture, while bringing him in for another kiss. 

Soon, she was panting and sweating, while his cooling fans were threatening to fly out of his body like some kind of blade based weaponry. He pulled away, before asking "So, what do you have in mind, Love~?". The answer to that was unexpected, the amount of surprises she gave him today starting to become worrying "I-I want to try out being on the bottom". Something deep within him, some long forgotten instinct, to dominate, to conquer, swelled up "C-Could you Change your body a little before that? M-Maybe so that you are a little softer?".   
The Response came, not in the form of words, but trough her hard muscles relaxing, soon making wave to a few layers of fat which jiggled with each movement of his. He briefly inspected her, chuckling when he noticed most of it was concentrated in her lower body, mainly her thighs and buttocks - She must have noticed his preference for those areas. He prepared his cyberdong, bending the metal so that it was almost as big as the Ovipositor she took a liking to using - might as well slay the dragon with her own claw. Mekhane snuck a last gaze at his lover - her eyes were focused solely on him, as she was biting her lip slightly. She did not say anything, content to wait out it out, something very uncharacteristic for the ravenous god. Deciding he couldn't handle it anymore, he aligned his tip to her entrance.

In a single thrust, he was already halfway in. He needed to hold himself up, each hand on one side of her body, as he slowly explored her depths, barely holding back a moan. Many people remember Mekhane as the Creator, and Yaldabaoth as the Destroyer, but that is a false notion. Trough trial and error, Yaldabaoth has shaped her body to be the most effective it could be, while improving with each battle, and her genitalia were no different. The tight, warm, and wet orifice was created specifically for him, tempered trough countless hours of mating, and it was even more mind melting, or in this case, processor scorching than last time. It was only thanks to sheer willpower that he managed to not cum the moment he hilted himself in her. Meanwhile, a sharp hiss could be heard from Yaldabaoth, an all too familiar sound indicating she was indeed enjoying it. Mekhane grinned at the sight, started pulling out, slowly, so that he might witness her reaction, until only the last segment remained. Her Flesh Tunnel tightened around him desperate to not let him go, despite her unchanging expression. At that point, Mekhane forced himself back all the way in a single moment, eliciting a soft whimper from Yaldabaoth. Soon, he grew accustomed to the pace, allowing him to focus on things different than not simply cumming.

His Hands wandered, one of the running up her back, while the other forcefully intertwined the fingers of the divine lovers. Yaldabaoth's hands were in many ways like her - large, covered in scars, yet warm and delicate. As Mekhane focused on the edge of her claw, he heard a giggle, followed by a statement "You're cute". This was enough to knock him out of his rhythm, leading to an irresponsible, and badly timed thrust, causing him to moan out. He knew he couldn't endure it for much longer, so he decided to go off with a bang.   
Grasping her other hand, he concentrated, and soon, a current ran between the 2 lovers, causing at first a gentle ticklish sensation. However, it grew stronger with each movement of his, eventually causing the bestial god to tighten, and let out something between a roar, and a cry of pleasure. This in turn forced him over the edge as well, stream after stream of ejaculate flowing into his lover... No, his wife. Due to expending so much energy, he collapsed on-top of her, unable to move much more. 

Yaldabaoth let out a contented sigh, patting his head "How about one more round, you cute devil?". Mekhane was relieved to hear she was back to her usual self, and nodded slightly, unable to vocalize due to his current state. At that she grinned, flipping him unto his back and mounting his hips, his dick still in her. It was almost comical how small he was when compared to her, and as such she decided to keep her back straight, looking down on him like an Owl. 

She raised her hips, at the same time her tail lowered, staying perched at his ass. Mekhane squirmed, desperate for more, and she delighted in the display. She grabbed unto his head, forcing him to look at her, as her tail penetrated him, just as she dropped down. The dual sensation forced a loud beep to sound out from his chest, a sound signifying pure pleasure, not distilled by mimicking a moan. It was delightful to hear her lover submit to her in such a capacity. She considered going back to her previous form, but decided against it, as while she liked the feeling all that strength gave her, she was worried it would damage her lover. Her hips rose again, leading to a pace befitting of a god of chaos.

With each movement of hers, Mekhane deposited another load into Yaldabaoth, without the energy to resist. The relentless cycle continued, until suddenly, her tail plunged itself even deeper into him. Just as Mekhane was about to scream in his strange binary language he used when incapable of more complex thought, a warm liquid drizzled out of the appendage. Energy coursed trough him, as he started to meet his wife's movements with his own, much to her delight. "What did you do?" he asked. "Stamina has always been a weak point of yours, so I came up a way to improve it~". Mekhane briefly considered asking more questions, but decided to not look this gift dragon in the mouth. His hands went to her thighs, squeezing slightly, to gauge her reaction. It was very positive, judging by her tightening around him, as well as a soft moan escaping her maw. 

It was at this point that they both realized something. This wasn't mating, a savage process simply meant to create offspring. This was not amalgamation that some gods practiced, an act that deprived both partners of individuality for the sake of desire. This was something else, an act that let them stay separate, so that both may experience the pleasures of the other. Seccus. Or "Sex" as it would be known eons later. To Yaldabaoth, this act was unnatural, a degenerate act that went against the very laws she lived her whole life in accordance to, yet it was so alluring, so beautiful. Is a life wasted in accordance to rules you don't agree with a Life at all? To Mekhane, it was a fascinating new creation, one greater than any trinkets, toys, or trash he has ever pumped out of his workshop. 

They both enjoyed the action more than anything before in their lives, outside of their first meeting. Back then, She was still some vaguely fish shaped being, while he looked most similar to a crab made out of gears. While she was trying to live her life in the abyss, he attempted to bring some order into it, and that's when they first met, with her emptying out the nets he used for hunting.

Mekhane put a momentary pause in his nostalgia, choosing the present over the past. He looked at his wife, and from her expression he knew they were both close. He embraced the Dragon, as they kissed, both coming to a gentle orgasm

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Abyss was always filled with various sensory sensations. Flashing light, smells both heavenly and horrid, and escalating pressures were simply some of them. But on this day, a new sound could be heard all troughout it, a sound that would be heard many times again in the future. Roars and Mechanical Beeps, which I will take the liberty to translate for anyone reading this. A rough, simple, but fitting translation is "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say... Switches turn Robots on. Puns aside, I am sorry for the significant delay, feel free to yell at me as I was just procrastinating. Once again, critique and requests are welcomed, and I hope you a great week. The Next Episode will be a Holiday special, and I hope you can figure out which holiday it will be


End file.
